Cause I wanted to be your tomorrow, I lived through today
by Pixie Cactus
Summary: "Gracias, gracias, es todo lo que puedo decir. Desde el primer día que te ví hasta ahora. Por la espera, por la paciencia, por dejarme conocer lo qué es el amor. Gracias, gracias y nuevamente gracias." Lukanette.


**La última vez que escribí para este fandom, Nathaniel se seguía llamando Nathanaël, alrededor de tres años atrás. Y a pesar de que el Love Square era mi OTP, nunca logré escribir algún fic sobre esa pareja. Y ahora que acabo de regresar al fandom, al ver cómo ha progresado la relación en canon, no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada de lo poco y nada que ha avanzado, y lo que se ha desarrollado entre los personajes principales me parece enfermizo y no un pilar para una relación romántica saludable. Por lo que la dinámica de Lukanette me llamó la atención de inmediato apenas fue presentada. Y agradezco que me haya gustado tanto que me dio la inspiración de escribir nuevamente, ya que en mi opinión personal Marinette merece mejor que una obsesión unilateral por un chico. Además, incluir mis propios Headcanons, ya que me gustaría que Marinette tuviera mayores rasgos asiáticos, por lo cual en este fic la describo con ojos grises. Y al ver Chamaleon, no pude evitar pensar que Marc sería alguien que no caería bajo las mentiras de Lila, y él se encargaría de convencer a Nathaniel, después Marc y Luka se encargarían de convencer a Rose y Juleka, por lo cual decidí que ellos serían el nuevo grupo de amigos de Mari. ****Y por último la canción utilizada es "Love is Easy" de McFly.**

-X-

A Marinette Dupain-Cheng no le gustaba el día de San Valentín.

Si bien, no siempre fue así, desde el año pasado que la fecha le dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca.

Y esa era la razón por la cual, la chica no podía evitar sentirse una farsante al llevar una nota junto con una caja que contenían los famosos bombones de Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie en su bolso, sin embargo, su corazón no titubeó cuando su madre le ofreció una porción de los bombones que sus padres solamente hacían y vendían en esta fecha, sobre todo cuando su madre añadió que se los podía regalar a alguien especial.

La chica se sonrojó torpemente, cuando una mirada azul y tan profunda como el mar apareció en su mente antes de aceptar la caja que le tendía su madre. La pelinegra escapó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, dejando desapercibida la mirada y sonrisa cómplice que habían compartido sus padres.

"¿Sabes, Marinette?" preguntó Tikki, mientras conseguía escapar del bolso de la chica y delicadamente se recostaba sobre el hombro de Marinette. "Estoy orgullosa de ti."

La chica sonrió y acarició con sus dedos la cabeza del kwami. "Me estás dando mucho crédito, Tikki."

"Absolutamente no." Exclamó la criatura. "Cada persona sana a su propio tiempo, además, nunca abandonaste tu sentido de la responsabilidad, no sabes lo admirable que es eso, sobre todo para una persona tan joven como tú."

Marinette entendía el mensaje que escondían las dulces palabras de su compañera: _No cualquiera salva a Paris continuamente con un corazón roto._

-X-

Desde el desastroso día de San Valentín del año pasado, Marinette había empezado a seguir una especie de rutina, tratando de hacer su vida un poco más fácil. Llegaba temprano a sus clases, en un intento de no llamar la atención, ya era suficiente con todas las miradas que los demás le dedicaban, la chica de ojos grises no sabía si la atención se debía a que tenían miedo de que ella fuera en cualquier momento el blanco de un akuma, o simplemente sentían lastima por ella. Había ocasiones en las cuales la atención indeseada la sofocaba con el pesar de una mano invisible cerrándose alrededor de su cuello, en esos momentos, Tikki la incitaba a mantener la calma, haciéndole saber a la chica que la criatura estaba ahí para ayudarla, al mismo tiempo que Marinette buscaba sus audífonos y escuchaba las melodías que Luka le enviaba. El mayor de los Couffaine siempre intentaba calmarla con la música de su guitarra, sus ansiedades y preocupaciones desaparecían después de unas cuantas notas, el chico incluso había decidido comprarse una guitarra acústica especialmente para entonar las melodías favoritas de la chica, en una especie de recital privado, al cual Marinette podía acceder siempre que necesitara, sin importar que Luka no estuviera a su lado físicamente.

Después de unos meses, a la chica le sorprendió el darse cuenta que ya no le importaba demasiado lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

Siguiendo con su rutina, Marinette solía dibujar bocetos de sus diseños hasta que uno de sus amigos llegara a hacerle compañía, había días en los que ella buscaba compañía en vez de esperarla, Marc también acostumbraba a llegar temprano, y Tikki amaba escuchar las nuevas ideas del chico de su historia sobre Ladybug tanto como Marinette. Además, la pelinegra era la única a la cual Marc le pedía consejos sobre su relación con Nathaniel, ya el chico tenía la idea de que los demás pertenecientes a su grupo de amigos eran más cercanos con Nathaniel que con él a pesar de las múltiples ocasiones en que los demás le habían asegurado que eran amigos de ambos por igual sin importar la relación romántica que había entre los dos chicos. Y de cierto modo, aunque no fuera de manera intencional, la chica se sentía parte responsable de asegurarse de ayudar en lo posible a los chicos respecto a su relación, ya que ella los había emparejado.

Lo siguiente en su lista era pasar por su casillero, cuan más pronto lo hacía podía evitar situaciones incomodas con sus otros compañeros de clase. Marinette no podía recordar con exactitud el momento en que la amistad que compartía con Alya y Nino había dejado de existir. Primeramente, había sido embarazoso, ella no se sentía cómoda dirigiéndole la palabra a Adrien, con miedo de incomodarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, y el rubio por su parte parecía haber olvidado a la chica que consideraba una de sus mejores amigas de un día para otro, si la hija de los Dupain-Cheng era honesta consigo misma, lo frágil y desechable que fue su amistad para Adrien, le dolía mucho más que el rechazo de sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Marinette al menos había esperado mantenerlo como un amigo, no que el modelo decidiera que no podía dirigirle la palabra nuevamente. Así fue como poco a poco la situación fue empeorando, Alya y Nino tenían que elegir con quien iban a pasar su tiempo, si con Adrien o con Marinette. Y como el modelo tenía un horario complicado, había ocasiones en donde Marinette simplemente era olvidada para favorecer a Agreste.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, ya la habían mantenido despierta muchas noches, mientras marcaba la combinación de su casillero. Estaba segura que su cerebro había hecho corto circuito apenas vio las flores y tarjetas temáticas de San Valentín que rebosaban los límites de su casillero. Inspeccionó las tarjetas con la ayuda de su kwami, pero ninguna tenía una dedicatoria personal.

"¿No crees que sea una broma de Chloé?" preguntó la chica. Tikki negó con su cabeza, Marinette se fijó como la criatura tenía una mirada que brillaba con esperanza.

"Tienes un admirador secreto, Marinette. ¿Es tan difícil de creer?" La kwami olió las flores y suspiró de felicidad. "Es un bello gesto, mereces esto Marinette."

"Gracias, Tikki. Pero aún tengo mis dudas."

-X-

"¡Ahí estas, Nette!" exclamó Rose sacudiendo su mano en forma de saludo, mientras que la chica se acercaba a su asiento al lado de Nathaniel. Marinette dirigió una sonrisa a sus amigos, la cual se amplió al notar como tanto Juleka como Rose traían flores en sus cabellos, combinando de manera tenue. La sutileza, Marinette estaba segura, había sido una petición de Juleka. Hace exactamente un año, en la misma fecha, Rose había convencido al profesor de arte de permitirle presentar una canción dentro del salón, además, también había dejado ingresar a Luka a la clase ya que la rubia había insistido que él iba a presentarse junto a ella, en una serenata para Juleka. Marinette, Alix y Mylène se encargaron de repartir los protectores para los oídos, apenas vieron a Luka junto con Ivan trasladando los amplificadores a la clase de arte. Las demás personas en el establecimiento, no habían tenido la misma suerte. Después de la presentación de Rose, se habían implementado nuevas reglas respecto a la celebración del día de San Valentín. Por lo que tenía sentido que Juleka le hubiera pedido a Rose que celebraran de manera suave este año.

"¡Hola, chicos!" Respondió la pelinegra con voz cantarina, sentándose en el espacio que sobraba en el asiento que compartía con Nathaniel, ya que Marc estaba sentado entre los dos con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de su novio, con su vista fija en el dibujo que Nath estaba realizando. Apenas Marc fue consciente de la presencia de la chica dejó que su mano izquierda encontrara la derecha de la chica y entrelazó sus dedos, Marinette se quedó viendo las uñas pintadas con esmalte negro del chico y sintió un cálido rubor posarse encima de sus mejillas, se sentía estúpida al sonrojarse, ante algo tan simple como las uñas de Marc, pero ella sabía que Luka Couffaine, el mismo chico al cual le entregaría los bombones que sus padres le habían ofrecido para la ocasión, era el encargado de pintar las uñas del novio de Nathaniel, Marc le había confesado que sus talentos se limitaban al maquillaje y la escritura, el chico se consideraba un desastre pintando sus propias uñas, sobre todo cuando tenía que usar su mano izquierda, por lo cual Luka se había ofrecido a hacerlo por él.

"Estas pensando en él." La voz de Marc interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, y el chico de ojos verdes apretó gentilmente la mano de Marinette, ante ver la confusión aparente en los ojos grises de Dupain-Cheng, junto con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

"… ¿Huh?"

Marc sonrió, divertido con la situación. "Oh… tu sabes, ese chico, el hermano mayor de Jules, … mi mejor amigo."

"Alguien llamado Luka, creo que es lo que Marc quiere insinuar, no hay nada malo con ello, ¿sabes?" contribuyó Nathaniel, dejándole de prestar atención al dibujo que estaba creando, obviamente más interesado en la escena que se estaba desarrollando a su lado. La chica sentía como la vergüenza la mortificaba, paralizándola en su asiento, la caja de bombones se hacía presente en su mente como el cronometro de una bomba que iba a detonar pronto. _Tal vez todo esto era una mala idea._

Ella conocía a Luka Couffaine, él la hacía sentir a salvo, el chico podía leer las emociones de Marinette mejor que ella misma, pero tal vez, existía la posibilidad, que tanto él como ella combinaban mejor como amigos.

"Yo… mmm… no creo…" Marinette cerró los ojos profundamente, enojada consigo misma por permitir que su voz sonara tan débil, al mismo tiempo que en su mano libre se formaba un puño. "Luka… Lu-luka es demasiado… ¿agradable?, sí, eso es, Luka es agradable con todos."

Ambos chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de la chica. Marinette sintió la necesidad de defender su posición en el asunto. Necesitaba aprender de sus errores, quería estar preparada para la situación, aunque esta significara que su corazón rebosara en tristeza y confusión.

"A veces siento que estoy leyendo las señales mal, otra vez." Sus hombros cayeron con desánimo. "¿Cómo puedo saber si esta vez no estoy equivocadamente expresando mis sentimientos?"

Las miradas de ambos chicos se suavizaron, entendían la preocupación de su amiga. Y junto con un asentimiento de cabeza de Rose, Juleka acogió la oportunidad de unirse a la conversación posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Marinette, otorgándole una sonrisa. "¿Me creerías a mí?" Marinette levantó la mirada de la mesa a la cual le estaba frunciendo el ceño y se encontró con la cálida mirada de Juleka. "Mi hermano no habla mucho sobre sí mismo, pero cuando vives con una misma persona por bastante tiempo, empiezas a reconocer ciertos hábitos o gestos que pueden indicar que hay algo que ha cambiado en ellos. Al principio no lo noté, pero había noches en las cuales se levantaba en horas de la madrugada, guitarra acústica en mano y subía a proa a tocar. Después de varias semanas me enteré que lo que estaba haciendo Luka era grabar melodías para ti." Marinette sintió sus mejillas arder, pero Juleka aún no había acabado: "A pesar de que sus horas de descanso se habían visto reducidas nunca lo vi malhumorado, es más, cada mañana se despertaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora puedo ver que Luka ha estado cambiando desde el primer día que te conoció. Es agradable verlo feliz consigo mismo cuando logra ayudarte, al igual como tú logras que él deje de ser una persona tan reservada."

La chica de ojos grises deshizo el puño que se había formado en su mano izquierda y jugó con los mechones su cabello corto, ansiosa. "¿No es incómodo para ti, Jules?" Marinette tragó saliva para poder aliviar el nudo que sentía en la garganta. "Es decir, … él es tu hermano… yo soy tu amiga…"

"No veo el inconveniente. Es exactamente la realidad, tu eres mi amiga, quiero que seas feliz, y él es mi hermano por supuesto que también quiero su felicidad a pesar de lo molestoso e entrometido que pueda llegar a ser." Juleka encogió sus hombros. "Solo estoy feliz que hayas decidido darle una nueva oportunidad a esta fecha." Concluyó la chica de ojos marrones, quitando su mano del hombro de Marinette, pero dedicándole una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes, Mari?" murmuró Nath mientras posicionaba el boceto que estaba dibujando al frente del campo de visión de Marinette. "Rose tuvo la brillante idea de que visitemos la nueva cafetería que abrió en la ciudad."

La chica observó con detenimiento el dibujo de Nathaniel, lo primero que notó fue el escenario en donde estaban situados los personajes, Rose, Juleka, ella misma, Luka, Marc y el mismo Nathaniel, acompañados con micrófonos en mano, encima de las cabezas de todos colgaba un cartel con las palabras _"Karaoke Night" _en negrita.

Nathaniel continuó con su proposición. "Marc escuchó que tenían una máquina de karaoke. Es lo único de lo que hablado en días."

Marinette se percató como Marc le daba un codazo a su novio. "¿Irías con nosotros, Mari?"

"No es una mala idea, sobre todo si Luka decide acompañarnos, no quiero sentirme como si estuviera interrumpiendo una doble cita."

"Lo dices como si realmente mi hermano, aún no se esforzara lo suficiente para incluirse en nuestros planes cuando tu estas involucrada."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Oh Mari!" Juleka rió. "Luka es el bobo más grande que he conocido en lo que respecta a ti."

-X-

Era consciente de como su corazón se saltaba algunos latidos en su pecho y sus palmas se sentían sudadas a pesar de que el frío le estuviera congelando los dedos, había olvidado sus guantes por la mañana tratando de huir de la mirada de sus padres.

Juleka le había asegurado que haría que su hermano se encontraría con ella en el parque. Tanto Jules como Rose habían escapado apenas habían terminado las clases, dejándola con las sonrisas incomodas de Marc y Nathaniel a su alrededor. Antes de despedirse, Marc le aseguró que entre él y Juleka se encargarían de hacer que Luka la visitara antes de que salieran como grupo, asegurándole nuevamente que los sentimientos de Couffaine por ella eran reales, recitando que su evidencia era _"la palabra de mejor amigo"._ Por lo que a Marinette no le había quedado otra opción que sentarse en un banco del lugar, esperando la compañía de Luka.

Marinette se tranquilizó a si misma mientras trataba de cubrir su nariz con su bufanda, Luka no era Adrien, el músico no la haría sentir incomoda ante un rechazo, es más, Luka no la había hecho sentir incomoda nunca. Incluso cuando la chica demostraba su torpeza más que nada, el chico era el primero en ofrecerle ayuda para seguir adelante. Y cuando tartamudeaba y sus ideas no parecían tener conexión con las palabras que salían de su boca, de alguna manera, Luka sabía que era lo que la chica se refería. Nunca presionándola, siempre paciente con ella, él mismo chico le había confesado que él tampoco era bueno con las palabras, por lo que prefería expresar lo que sentía a través de la música. Y mientras Marinette escuchaba las melodías que entonaba Luka, la chica más se convencía que las palabras no eran necesarias entre ambos.

Tanto Rose como Nathaniel solían bromear de como Luka y ella estaban en la misma frecuencia, a veces ignorando al mundo que los envolvía en favor del otro, ambos sabían que no era algo que hacían a propósito, Tikki le había comentado que sentía como el alma de su portadora bailaba al ritmo que componía Couffaine mucho antes de que la misma Marinette lo aceptara.

Luka Couffaine no era Adrien Agreste y Marinette estaba sinceramente agradecida, porque Luka encajaba con ella, como si fueran piezas de rompecabezas, nunca sintiendo la necesidad de forzar la relación. Luka Couffaine se sentía como la respuesta a la interrogante que Marinette Dupain-Cheng siempre tuvo. Estar con él era simple, como un respiro de aire puro. La chica no sentía la necesidad de impresionar a Luka, sentía que al chico le gustaba tanto las partes buenas como las malas, esto no quería decir que Luka simplemente ignorara sus defectos, no, pero era capaz de entenderlos sin juzgarla, escucharla y darle a entender su propio punto de vista, y si la chica cometía errores, Luka iba ser el primero en animarla a que aprendiera de ellos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió una suave presión encimarse en su espalda, abrió los ojos para presenciar como Luka se había sacado su abrigo y lo había posado en los hombros de la chica. "Lamento la tardanza, Ma-ma-murinette."

La chica dejó que la sonrisa se formara en su rostro, rápidamente deshizo el nudo de su bufanda y se abalanzó hacia Luka abrigándolo con su ella, ambos podían jugar este juego.

"Luka…"

Marinette observó cómo las mejillas del chico tomaban color, y no tenía la menor duda que ambos estaban combinando. Y sí las demás personas decían que el rosa era el color de la chica, decidió que no le molestaba compartirlo con Luka. El chico lucía el rosa de manera adorable. Marinette se mordió la lengua, quería hacérselo saber a Luka, insinuando que ella también podía coquetear tan bien como él, pero decidió que ya habría tiempo, no quería interrumpir la intimidad del silencio que estaban compartiendo…

Escondió el rostro en el pecho de Luka y el chico la rodeó con los brazos. Si bien, la situación estaba requiriendo menos palabras de las que Marinette había pensado, la chica tenía la esperanza que Luka estuviera escuchando la canción de su corazón.

La confirmación la tuvo cuando Luka la apartó de si, para poder acoger su rostro entre sus manos: "Espero que recuerdes que has sido la melodía que ha estado en mi cabeza desde el día que te conocí."

Marinette sentía como su corazón se derretía ante la cálida mirada del chico, mientras la ciudad parisina, conocida internacionalmente como _"La Ciudad del Amor" _era testigo de cómo dos melodías diferentes se unían bajo un mismo ritmo.

La chica apenas fue consciente de las gotas que caían encima de ellos, empapando las ropas de ambos, cuando posó sus labios sobre los de Luka.

-X-

Marinette había recordado muy tarde que la Boulangerie Patisserie de sus padres estaba ocupada a su mayor capacidad en esta fecha.

Sin duda Luka y ella corriendo con el abrigo de él encima de sus cabezas cubriéndolos de la lluvia no era una escena que podía ser simplemente ignorada, sobre todo por la diferencia en la longitud de los brazos de ambos que levantaban el abrigo, ya que Luka había insistido en llevar a la chica tomada de una de sus manos, para evitar tropiezos con el suelo mojado, junto a eso el mayor de los Couffaine se había quedado con la bufanda de la chica puesta, a petición de Marinette, solo a cambio que la chica se pusiera el gorro que él traía puesto.

Así fue como las risas que habían invadido a ambos ante lo ridículo de la situación, los acompañaron hasta la entrada de Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette reconoció algunos rostros familiares que le sonrieron apenas ella y su novio se habían hecho presentes en la tienda.

Apenas fue consciente de las disculpas que Luka a su lado les pedía a sus padres por no haber tenido un paraguas a la mano cuando ambos se encontraban en el parque. Marinette se encogió de hombros involuntariamente, agradecía el gesto de Luka, pero ella pensaba que la culpa la compartían, ya que ninguno de los dos se había preparado para la lluvia parisina.

La mirada de la chica se encontraba centrada en la felicidad que invadió los rostros de sus padres al verla ingresar a la tienda abrazada de Luka, Marinette sonrió, sabiendo que no les importaba tanto el charco que ambos estaban creando en el piso.

"Tengo _coq au vi _terminándose de preparar en horno, por si desean quedarse a la cena." Comentó Tom con ojos esperanzados.

"¡Tom!" Lo regañó Sabine, mientras tiraba de su brazo, para conseguir la atención del hombre. "Ya hemos hablado de esto," susurró para que sus palabras solo las escuchara su esposo, a continuación, la mujer alzó su voz para incluir a su hija y el novio de esta a la conversación "Luka y Marinette pueden ya tener planes."

Desde el fiasco de Chat Noir, que había conllevado a la akumatización de su padre, Marinette no había vuelto a hablar de chicos ante sus padres, ni siquiera les había comentado que Adrien la había rechazado hace exactamente un año. Marinette sospechaba, si era sincera consigo misma, que ambos de sus padres ya lo sabían. Ninguno había comentado cuando ella se había desecho de todas las fotografías del modelo que habían decorado hasta ese entonces su pieza. Sus padres habían respetado su privacidad, y en este momento Marinette estaba consciente de que su padre podría resultar un poco entrometido en lo que respectaba a ella, pero sus intenciones eran sinceras, Tom Dupain tan solo era un padre velando por la seguridad de su propia hija.

"Aprecio la invitación, señor Dupain, pero efectivamente Mari y yo tenemos planes con nuestros amigos esta tarde."

La chica de ojos grises observó sorprendida como la sonrisa de su padre se mantuvo en su rostro. No había prisa, Luka no estaba siendo forzado a aceptar la invitación como había sucedido la última vez, Marinette se sentía deleitada, porque en cambio de Chat, esta vez sí estaba interesada en mantener una relación romántica con el chico que estaba a su lado, y sus padres estaban exactamente en la misma página.

"En ese caso," el padre de la chica repuso "Luka por favor haznos saber cuándo estés disponible. Nos gustaría darte la bienvenida a la familia de la manera correspondiente."

"¡Papá!" se quejó Marinette con las mejillas ardiendo, a pesar, que la chica tenía la sospecha que el rubor no había abandonado sus pómulos desde que se había encontrado en el parque con Luka.

Luka río, agradecido de que los padres de Marinette lo acogieran tan rápidamente como el novio de su hija, después que lo vieran innumerables veces paseándose entre la casa y la tienda, simplemente como uno más de los amigos de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. "¡Me encantaría!"

Marinette por su parte, mantenía su rostro escondido contra el material del suéter de Luka. Ella amaba a sus padres, pero a veces solían ser demasiado.

"Espero que hayas disfrutado los bombones, Luka." Añadió Sabine de la nada, Marinette no podía ver a su madre, pero el tono de su voz hacía que la chica imaginara que probablemente su madre hubiera guiñado hacía la nueva pareja con complicidad que tanto ella como Tom y Luka parecían compartir, dejando a Marinette fuera de la broma.

Marinette escondió un suspiro en la lana del suéter de Luka, como ya había indicado con anterioridad, sus padres eran demasiado para ella. El suspiro rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando Luka depositó un beso en la frente de la chica, tratando de consolar la vergüenza que Marinette sentía.

-X-

Las luces parpadeantes y multicolores la cegaban, pero eso no le impedía bailar al ritmo de la música, la suave presión de los dedos de Luka entrelazados con los ella, la guiaban a través del escenario. Marinette sabía que estaban recibiendo un montón de miradas curiosas, después de todo, ellos mismos se habían sometido a la atención extra al estar cantando en el escenario, aún así era fácil ignorarlas, Luka tenía toda su atención puesta en ella.

Incluso si Marinette había sido quien había elegido la canción en la selección del karaoke, Luka sabía la canción palabra por palabra, y la chica no tenía duda de que, si pudiera obtener una guitarra en este exacto momento, su novio podría tocar los acordes correctos de toda la melodía. Al menos, la chica de pelo negro no tenía oportunidad de avergonzarse ante equivocarse en las letras de la canción, pues era una de sus favoritas, y podía alardear que conocía tan bien las palabras que componían la canción como el chico a su lado.

La chica se sintió tropezar cuando de un momento a otro Luka había soltado su mano y posó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Marinette y la atrajo a su lado, guiñándole un ojo, mientras Luka continuaba con la canción a pesar de que Marinette se había quedado callada al ver lo que iba a suceder.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mari?_" La chica vio como Luka hacía un gesto como si tratara de escuchar un susurro que Marinette no había pronunciado.

Luka prosiguió con el verso de la canción, a pesar de que su novia, Marinette Dupain-Cheng se encontraba paralizada en su lugar, deseando que el piso se abriera y de alguna forma la hiciera desaparecer. _"¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres la luna?"_

Lejanamente Marinette podía sentir los gritos de apoyo provenientes de Rose, Marc y Nath, Juleka probablemente estaba tan mortificada como la chica de ojos grises ante el comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

"_Tan solo di la palabra y arrojaré un lazo a su alrededor y la bajaré."_

El mayor de los Couffaine procedió a tomar nuevamente una de las manos de su novia, volviendo a atraer los ojos de la chica a él, después de que ella escondiera su mirada enfocándola en el piso del escenario. Y Luka no pudo evitar pensar que efectivamente el rosa que pintaba las mejillas de Marinette era el perfecto color para definir la melodía que él escuchaba al verla, melodía que no había parado de escuchar desde ese día en el cual Marinette lo había interrumpido en plena sesión de meditación. _"Hey, esa es realmente una buena idea."_

Luka se acercó lentamente a la chica, desechando el micrófono conectado a la máquina del karaoke, sin haber todavía terminado la canción. Le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojada y terminó susurrando el resto del verso de la canción cerca del oído de Marinette. _"Te daré la luna, Mari." _


End file.
